Yumi and Her Secrets
by Scarlet the Dragon
Summary: Yumi isn't just a normal girl. She is in perfect harmony with the forest has learned to call home, but no one is without secrets, and when she and Aang learn about her new ability she has to choose if it's worth the risk of exposing her closest friend.
1. Chapter 1: An Odd Run In

** Chapter 1: An Odd Run In**

_**Yumi's P.O.V:**_

The forest and everything around me was silent, well almost. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the leaves rustling in the beautiful, tall, red leafed trees that surrounded the forest. I was still, posed, ready to draw my bow. I crouched on a branch with my target in my site. I slowly raised my bow. Just as I was about to release I saw a large shadow of something flying overhead.

"Sakura? No, it can't be…" I thought aloud.

Suddenly, I heard the laughter of a voice coming from… the sky? This peaked my curiosity. I crept up the tree with ease, as I always did, and poked my head through the tree lining and looked around. I saw nothing until I looked directly above me. I couldn't believe my eyes, falling out of the sky was a boy laughing as if his did this all the time, until he saw me.

He was coming at me fast, his laughter now a scream. I threw up my arms to try and defend myself, and suddenly felt a wind come up and around me. I peeked my eyes open to see why I wasn't falling through the trees and saw the kid flying back up into the sky. He suddenly was scooped up by what I assumed was a flying bison. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, but when I opened them the bison was still there flying to the town that was on the outskirts of the forest. The kid looking back at me from the back of what looked like a giant saddle, his eyes also filled with disbelief and… excitement? He looked as if he was going to jump again until someone pulled him back. I blinked. Now my curiosity was really peaked, little did I know how much trouble it was going to get me in.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story! ^_^ I hope you liked it and I hope you guys will review it. The more reviews I get the faster the chapter will go up! I know this one is short but they'll get longer trust me. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2: Following Travelers

_**Aang's P.O.V**_

"Katara, did you see that!" I said not bothering to hide the excitement from my voice.

"See what?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Which wasn't unlike her, sense we had just had a rather nasty run in when a certain banished prince and his humorous uncle.

"That… girl," I replied looking back.

I had jumped off Appa's back to see if I could land softly on the puffy clouds below, when I saw her. She had a red outfit on which I couldn't see clearly. I was paying more attention to the fact that we were on a collision course and I was heading straight for her. But the thing about her that stood out most to me was her sandy blond hair and her grayish blue eyes. I started to panic; there was no way for me to stop myself in time. But suddenly she threw her arms up and a wind came up from around her. Launching me into the air where Appa caught me.

"Aang are you ok?" Sokka asked me with a skeptical look on his face. I snapped out of my thought.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

There was a short silence.

"Hey Sokka, where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to find a spot to make camp before nightfall," He replied simply.

I scanned the forest and saw a small clearing. My smile widen as I pointed it out to our small group. We soon landed and started to unpack our supplies, we where staring to get low so I knew it wouldn't take long. All I could think about was that girl. I looked down a path that lead back the direction we had just came. I knew I had to find her, it felt as if I knew her somehow, as if she was a missing link, and for the first time, I didn't feel alone anymore.

_**Yumi's P.O.V**_

It didn't take me long to decide to follow them. And really it wasn't hard to. How many other giant, white, fluffy, flying beasts do you see everyday? They started to set up camp in a small clearing, not more the 20 minutes walk from the earth kingdom town that I often visited. Now I could see the three travelers clearly.

The kid (who I really had no right to call a kid because he looked the same age as me) was setting up a small tent that looked liked it had seen better days. He looked about my height and had no hair to speak of on his bald head. He was wearing an odd outfit that I knew marked him as an airbending monk just as plainly as the arrow tattoos that covered his body. He also had a long wooden staff that he handled with care, as if it was only one left in the world.

As he helped the two other travelers that accompanied him set up the rest of their camp, he kept looking down the path that lead back to the center of the forest. He looked at it as if he were waiting for someone. I looked back myself to find nothing but a few leaves being blown by a gentle wind. Soon I realized that he had more on his mind then setting up their small campsite. This scared me, couldn't have him running around the forest, he might find my camp, or me or worse, he might find Sakura.

I watched closely as they finished. The boy that looked as if he was no older then 15 or 16 was looking at a long piece of parchment that I can only assume was a map of the near by areas. He pointed out that there was an earth kingdom town where they could buy the supplies they needed for their journey not to far for here. The girl that looked to be about the age of 13 happily agreed with his plan. The two looked to be siblings, they both had the same shade of brown skin and hair, much darker then the lighter skin the airbender and I both shared. They were also wearing blue watertribe styled clothes, much different then the clothes worn by the their bald, monk friend. The two also shared another quality that I, to my surprise, shared with them as well. They both had a set of beautiful blue eyes, though mine were nothing in comparison to theirs, with mine have a more grayish tint to them.

They started to walk in the direction of the town. The airbender took one last look back toward the forest path, his eyes burning with anticipation and determination. He put on a straw hat that covered his bald head and, more importantly, the blue arrow that ran across it. He then ran to catch up with the two watertribe siblings as they walked down the path to the earth kingdom town that lay on the outskirts of my forest home. My curiosity again getting the best of me I followed them. I felt this strange feeling as if I knew the monk somehow, like he was related to the missing pieces of my broken past. But at the same time there was an ever-constant voice in me, telling me to always be on guard, reminding me of the last time I trusted an outsider.

**Great second chapter is up review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl With A Silver Ribbon

**Chapter 3: The Girl With The Silver Ribbon **

_**Aang's P.O.V.**_

The walk to the town seemed long, but in truth it only took a few minutes. The whole walk I thought of where the best place to start searching the forest was. I only really looked up when I realized that Sokka had explained what we would do, how we would do it, and how much time we would spend in the village now coming into view. He had apparently asked me a question and had been trying to get my attention to the point where he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"W-what…?" I asked as Sokka continued to glare at me.

"I said 'What do think we need to travel until we can reach the next town?'," He said, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Well…" I started as I looked ahead to see the market place of not-so-small village.

Katara started to look back as she was now several paces in front us. "Well I think we should get the food, blankets, and-"

"Oh, and a lantern!" I said, the thought just now popping in my head.

"Why would you need a lantern?" Katara asked before Sokka could.

"Well I, um… I just thought that I, ah, could maybe look around the forest?" I said almost so faint if you weren't listening you probably wouldn't have heard me.

"Why would you want to look around a boring, old forest? Sokka ask clearly not remembering that I saw someone out there.

"I just-" I was cut off by the sound of what I thought was a twig snapping.

I twirled around to see what it was but there was nothing behind me. I looked around, even in the trees to see if something, _someone_, was there. I finally decided to blame it on my imagination for now and started to try and catch up to Katara and Sokka as they entered the village and started to look around. Although I pretended to be shopping and interested in the crazy things Sokka insisted we needed, I was always on alert. I knew I heard something, and I was going to find out what it was.

_**Yumi's P.O.V.**_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I thought as I hid behind a tree I had used to reach ground level. I was lucky he didn't see me, he was obviously better trained then most travelers that dared to enter the woods I had, until now, managed to keep safe for Sakura. I took a deep breath to regain myself. I peeked around to see if he was still searching, thankfully he wasn't.

Exhaling, I walked behind a tree and slipped on a loose earth kingdom dress I… found, when a carriage had just **happened** to lose the back end, carrying a load of supplies. The rich slob, he didn't need it, but the look on his face when he reached the village, only to find a missing cart… priceless. Although the poor children that lived in the streets faces were far more joyful, and I was glad to make a good deed out of a bad one, and get some much need supplies. I looked on the memory fondly and I was now in a good disguise to see what exactly these travelers were up to.

I was now hiding in plain site, the best method and my personal favorite. The only way you could tell who I was, and only if you knew me at that, was by the silver ribbon I always wore in my hair. I wore a loose braid with the ribbon holding it together at the end, a fashion I favored, the ribbon shining against my sandy blonde hair.

I followed at a good distance, at least several paces, occasionally looking at a stand or shop parallel to theirs. They didn't seem to notice. It was surprisanly easy… too easy.

Once the monk looked back as if he was looking for something… someone. Noticing my gaze, he quickly averted his eyes. I walked around a small stand, cutting off the line of site. He looked back once more, this time a little panicked. He started walking back to where I was once standing. I soon realized **he** was the one now following me. I briskly walked down a small alley, trying to get back in control of the game of hide and seek we were now playing in the crowd of shoppers.

By now we were far away for his two shopping companions, lost in the crowds. I need the upper hand… or higher ground. The idea struck me, as if someone just lighted a dark room. Use my agility to my advantage.

I didn't get around the forest walking like I was some stuffy noble that couldn't get her hands dirty. I could say with no false pride that I was fast, faster than anyone in the village anyway. I stopped and looked back with a smirk. He looked at me in confusion, walking toward me slowly, as if not to startle me. I saw a small gap start to form in the crowd. The gap grew wider, and he grew closer. He was about to speak when I looked up sharply, our eyes meeting for a split second.

I took off.

I laughed, my hair flying back in the wind as I bolted down the ally, I looked back expecting to see the monk's figure fade into the crowd as I ran faster, to see him in a look of shock as I disappeared, but as I did, my smirk faded and was replaced by shock. He was right on my heels, smirking wickedly, dust flying as he ran.

The gears in my mind started to turn. Anything I could think of to get an edge on the race. Alleys, sharp turns, even a cart of cabbages sitting in the town square, nothing worked. I was so focused on evading him I took a wrong turn down to a dead end. I turned around and faced him, a smirk on his lips as to say, "I got you." Little did he know, I wasn't out of tricks yet.

It was my turn to smirk as I ran full speed towards the wall. I jumped, and used my speed to scale the wall blocking my path. I push myself up, and before I knew it I was running across the rooftops. I looked back.

_Surly that must_ _have stopped him, _I thought as I stopped to catch my breath.

There was a blast of air, and the next thing I saw was the, now confirmed, airbender flying toward me on his glider (the staff I had seen earlier).

"You got to be kidding me," I mumbled under my breath as the chase continued.

As I jumped from roof to roof I knew I was at a disadvantage. I saw a small alley I just might be able to jump down into to give him the slip. I sped up and so did he. As I started to make the small jump I stop just in time to leap down, giving him one last wicked smirk.

"Gotta be quicker then that!" I yelled back, laughing as I sprinted in the other direction in the thin gap of the walkway.

I slowed my pace, now tiptoeing to the edge of the wall keeping my out of site of the shopping crowd, and anyone in it. He landed in the street looking all around for the smallest hint of me. He signed, and started walking. He didn't get far before he started looking around him as if he was missing something. I didn't have time to think on it because I heard the chattering of caged animals behind me, a noise I knew all to well.

Like little cries for help, I couldn't just stand there and not do something. The truth is, aside from all the other trouble I get myself into around here, I have been know to… release, a few animals now and again. It's not fair to just let them by slaughtered like that, the thought of it made my stomach churn.

I tiptoed and followed the cart as the animals inside screamed and shouted, longing for freedom. The cart stopped and I seized my chance to get closer. One animal stood out to me, as if I had seen it before. It was a cute little lemur with big green eyes and fluffy white fur with an odd brown pattern on its back. I made a mental note to add it to my journal later.

The cart was in motion again I took the opportunity to leap on before it could get too far ahead of me. I rode in the back shushing the animals, as they grew exited at my presences. I saw the scene around me change, from the crowds of people and the sweet smell of fruits, to the site of fat, dirty men and the stench of rotting meats. The lemur gave me a worried look as I tried to unlock the cages before we reached wherever the cart was taking us. I gave him a small smile and a pat on the head to reassure him.

The cart hauled as I got a few of the animals free. They ran as fast as they could to get as far away as possible. We were stop in front of a disgusting shop with rancid meat hanging from the bottom of the roof lip. The owner, even more disgusting then the rotten meat in his store. I had had a run in with him before, he caught me in his storage room stuffing an animal in my pack to try and get it to safety. He assumed I was stealing his nasty meat (and technically I was) and tried to have me arrested. I knew what would happen if he caught me again, I rubbed my arms; the thought of a metal cage horrified me, a cold shiver rushed down my spine.

I rush to release the remaining animals. The lemur keeping watch as the two morons argued on a price. He started to chatter slowly, almost like a whisper, as the two greedy men grew closer. The last one out and running I grabbed the lemur and sprinted to an alley to hide. The two men's business faces faded to shock, then angry as they began to argue again. I laughed. Very pleased with myself I began to hum a tune, the only one I knew by heart, and walk down the street with the lemur on my shoulder. He happily licked my face and forehead as thanks for my timely rescue.

"You're quiet welcome," I told him as he chattered politely. He licked my head once more, I laughed at the tickle of his fur on my neck.

"I don't suppose you have a name do you?" I asked curiously. More chattering. I signed.

"Or an owner for that matter," I said as he spread his bat-like wings. He leaped the air, flapping his wings and continued to happily chatter, it sounding a bit more excited. I suddenly felt my hair fall loose. I reached back to find my ribbon gone.

"Hey!" I said jokingly, "Give that back!"

My only answer was more excited chattering, as my precise ribbon hung in his little paws.

"Seriously! Give it back!" I said slightly annoyed.

A shack of the head with a happy chatter, and he was off with my ribbon in his tiny clutches. I ran to catch up, bumping into angry shoppers and an easily angered cabbage seller. I ignored them. All I was focused on was my ribbon.

I soon realized where we were going as I saw the lemur sore higher and higher. I scaled a wall to get to the rooftops of the town. The lemur again in my sites, I followed him to one of the tallest building in the village, where I saw a very familiar airbending monk scanning the village searching for something, namely me.

**Ok after taking forever I finally got the chapter up! Hope you enjoy it! Please review and I well continue to make these longer! Thanks!**


End file.
